The present invention relates to a performance analysis method in an environment having at least one server and at least one storage subsystem.
As the storage capacity of each enterprise increases, more attention is paid on the techniques to reduce the storage management cost. One of such techniques is SAN (Storage Area Network). By using the SAN, a single storage device is shared by a plurality of task servers so as to localize the storage operation task, thereby reducing the storage operation management cost.
In a SAN environment, a single storage device is shared by a plurality of task servers and accordingly, I/O from the servers are concentrated in the single storage. For this, a storage administrator should periodically monitor the performance of the storage device so as to prevent an occurrence of a performance problem.
As a conventional technique for preventing the performance problem, for example, there is a method for realizing I/O load control between disk devices (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,161). In this method, according to the I/O load information in each disk device, data is moved from a disk device having a high I/O load to a disk device having a low I/O load, thereby realizing the I/O load distribution.